Curse of the Phoenix
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: After England screws up making a potion things start to become rather strange. Mysterious fires start to happen around the world and people have said that the one causing the fires is a phoenix. The question is just what does England have to do with it?


**Curse of the Phoenix**

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Couple: America X England and possible other couples.**

**This fanfic was inspired by a picture I had seen on deviantART and the picture was called Reborn from the ashes. Girlyanimegal was the one who made the picture and she is also the one who is helping me make this so I want to give her a big thank you.**

* * *

><p>When dealing with magic it is suggested that you always take extreme caution and be careful on what you do. Even if you're just mixing up a simple potion you should still be very careful because just adding in one wrong ingredient could cause a disaster of epic proportions. In general England followed this rule as close as he could, especially now of all times. He was mixing up a potion up for one of his fairy friends who was rather sick and this potion was known for being very easy to screw up. England was not going to screw this up and he was going about this very carefully.<p>

Luckily things seemed to be going well, but it was only a matter of time until everything would go wrong. As England was making his elixir his cell phone started to ring and completely disrupt England's train of thought. England let out a loud sigh of annoyance before he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. England just rolled his eyes and let the smallest of smiles show up on his face before he answered his phone.

"What do you want America?" England asked.

"What I can't just call my boyfriend to say hi?" America asked.

England just stuttered out an answer and America just laughed. Once England was able to compose himself a little he continued to make the potion and talk to America.

"I'm not saying you can't call me but I do kind of want to know why you're calling."

"Actually I wanted to know where this month's World Meeting was being held." America said.

"America it's being held in London this month, you actually forgot that?"

"Heroes can forget things sometimes." America said quickly.

"Why did you choose to ask when the meeting now of all times, the World Meeting is in two days. Just how long where you going to push off asking?" England asked as he took a bottle full of sunflower petals and pored some into the mixture.

"The World Meeting is being held in two days? I thought it was being held on the last week of this month."

"America the G8 meeting is being held on the last week of the month. You completely forgot about it didn't you?"

America was quite for a long time before he finally said "Maybe…"

England sighed before he said "America you need to start paying attention at the meetings."

England then proceeded to lecture America about why he should pay better attention at the meetings and such, but to be honest America was not really paying attention to the lecture and deep down England kind of knew that America was most likely tuning him out. As England chattered on the phone he reached up to the high shelf that was attached to the wall so he could grab the jar of dragon scales. Now when practicing magic or making potions you should never bring anything with you that could serve as a distraction and England ended up breaking this rule when he brought his cell phone with him. England was paying far more attention to his phone then to what he was doing and this mistake was going to cost him. When England was reaching for the bottle full of scales he ended up knocking over a bottle that was full of phoenix blood over.

The bottle fell off the shelf and right into the healing potion that England had been making. The healing potion quickly turned from a nice gentle sky blue into a bright blood red color and it even started to glow a little bit.

"Oh bollocks…" England said as he stared at the now glowing red mixture.

"England is everything ok?" America asked in slight concern.

England just sighed before he said "Everything is fine, but I have to go right now. Can you call me back later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you back latter. Bye Iggy I love you!"

"Git, don't call me Iggy!" England immediately shouted out, but by the time he had shouted that out America had already hung up.

England just sighed before he put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at the potion.

"Great now I'm going to have to start all over again…." England muttered.

England was about to grab the small cauldron so he could get rid of the failure of a potion and try again, but before he could even do a thing something strange ended up happening. Without warning a thick red colored smoke started to come out of the cauldron and out into the large room. It was only a matter of seconds until the room was filled with the thick smoke and England ended up breathing in a pretty good amount of smoke. The smoke made England cough and his eyes water and England could only cover up his mouth so he would not breathe in any more of the smoke. The smoke was so thick that England could not see anything at all.

England could feel himself become a little dizzy and he was really starting to wonder if he would pass out then and there. However before England could take the risk of stumbling around the room to try and escape from the smoke the red smoke slowly started to fade away until it was completely gone. England slowly uncovered his mouth and nose and took in a deep breath. England still felt rather dizzy and he was about to leave the room so he could go lay down for awhile. However right after he took one unsteady step toward the door his dizziness started to get worse and to him it felt like the whole room was spinning. England could feel his whole body heating up to the point where it felt like his body was literally on fire.

England collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. As if to add onto his sudden misery England could feel two extraordinary sharp pains coming from his shoulder blades. The pain just seemed to get worse until he felt something just come out of his back and England could not help but let out a loud scream and the sound of ripping fabric accompanied his screams. Eventually the pain became too much and England fell to the floor and finally passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter one. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. Also, this story is going to be on my deviantArt account as well so if you see this fanfic on their don't worry.<strong>


End file.
